poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos and Changlings Part 1
Chaos and Changlings Part 1 is the 29th episode of Season 2 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery Cadance is pregnant with another foal, which pleases everyone, but then in Berk weird things begin happening, which can only mean one thing, Discord and Queen Chrysalis have returned! But to make matter worse, Discord corrupts some of the vikings and equines. So now they must find a way to defeat Discord, and the Changling Queen as well as fix their friends. And to protect Cadance. But they'll need from Fluttershy's friends Willy and Dolphy. And Mako gets a new talent. Plot Cadance's great News One night when Cadance and Shining Armor are about to put Skyla to sleep, Cadance tells her something. She is pregnant! With 4 foals! Skyla is super excited, she hugs her and then happily fell asleep. Weird things happen The next day, the dragon riders are flying in the sky, but then Snoutlout and Hookfang get stuck in a pink cloud. Rainbow tries to kick it but gets stuck in it. Then after closer inspection, they find it's made of cotton candy! And soon down below, several popcorn pops out. And then it starts raining Chocolate milk. Then several Jackolopes race by with Deer legs. Then some of the grass turns to quilts. Which leaves the Vikings very confused. So Twilight tells Rainbow Dash to corral the clouds and Applejack to lasso them. Twilight instructs Fluttershy to coax the animals into eating the cotton candy clouds and popcorn instead of the apples. Not long after, Spike receives a letter from Princess Celestia, telling the gang to come to Canterlot immediately. The Story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis At Canterlot the group arrived, then Astrid very sternly demands to know what is going on. But then Celestia stops her. They then bring the group into another part of the castle, and then shows them a window of Discord and Queen Chrysalis. And explains their story. Long ago, when they were young they were just friends making trouble whenever they go. And then when they grew up, they developed a friendship. And soon it escalated to a new level and then start to eat Shining Armor's love. And then ruined their wedding. But they managed to defeat them with their love. But then they manage to return. And soon made their own kingdom. Later on, they had children and then an increase in their Changling army. Discord's intro And then Discord appears on one of the stained glass windows and insults the group. Snoutlout asks tells him why they're back. And Discord explains that they're here for Skyla and for vengeance. And then notices Cadance's stomach is plump and Chrysalis appears on one of the stained glass too. And she is surprised to see Cadance is pregnant again and licks her tongue at it. Astrid then tells her to bug off. Chrysalis just laughs and she and soon their children appeared on the glass bickering. Till they're stopped. Trivia *The storyline continues in Chaos and Changlings Part 2 * Scenes *Cadance's great News *Weird things happen *The Story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis *Discord's intro * Soundtrack #(during the story of Discord and Queen Chrysalis) Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories